Barevné černovice
by Kniga
Summary: Jen krátký příběh ze života Harryho, žádné napětí, žádné drama... jen si tak píšu... http:suplik.knigy.net


Harry Potter patří jen a jen J.K.R... Já si ho jen půjčuji na hraní...

* * *

**Barevné černovice**

_**Kniga**_

(děj se odehrává na začátku prázdnin po prvním ročníku)

Harry ležel na posteli a hleděl pevně uzamčeným oknem na noční oblohu. Neviděl hvězdy, ani měsíc. Před očima se mu míhali obrazy situací z prvního roku v Bradavicích. Plavba přes jezero, zařazování do kolejí, první famfrpálový zápas… Ach, co by dal teď za Snapeovy hodiny lektvarů. I ty byly rájem v porovnání s nudným životem v Zobí ulici. Vzpomínky mu přetrhlo svědění na ruce. Poškrábal se, ale svědění neustalo. Blikl lampičku a podíval se na hřeb ruky. Komár, blbej komár, ulevil si. Musí zítra poprosit tetu o nějaký odpuzovač na komáry. Jak se sem vůbec dostal? Petunie byla velice pořádn�, mol, moucha, pavouk ani komár nedokázal přežít v jejím domě déle než tři minuty. Zhasl, zahleděl se znovu na oblohu a do svých vzpomínek a usnul.

Ráno si na štípanec ani nevzpomněl. Bystrému oku tety však neušel „Co to máš na ruce? No tady na hřbetě!"

„To mě asi jenom štípl komár!" Harry se nehodlal štípancem zabývat. Měl hlad a Dudley už se dokolébal ke stolu. Hrozilo, že sní všechny chleby sám a na Harryho už nic nezbude, pokud se nedá do jídla hned.

„Ty máš v pokoji komára?" Petunie odešla na chodbu a vrátila se z velikým sprejem. „Hned po snídani si vystříkáš celý pokoj! To tak aby se mi ti komáři pustili třeba do Dudleyho! Žádnou havěť doma nestrpím!"

„Bohužel, strpíš" prohlásil strýc a významně se podíval na Harryho. Ten do sebe rychle hodil další krajíc, vypil čaj a se sprejem odešel do svého pokojíku.

Vystříkal každou škvíru a mezeru, vlezl si i pod postel. Sice mu bylo jedno, zda se havěť pustí do Dudleyho, ale sám také po štípancích netoužil. Po očistě pokoje se natáhl na postel a pustil se do čtení staré rozdrbané knížky. I když vyprávěla o mudlovských dětech měl ji rád. V době kdy vůbec netušil, že je po rodičích čaroděj a že jednou odjede do Bradavic, toužil po kamarádech jako byl John, Rogger, Titti, Zuzana a obě Amazonky. „Boj o ostrov" původně patřil Dudleymu, ale po té co udělal na titulní stránce mastnou skvrnu sádlem a obsah pokapal kakaem, zahodil ji do sběru. Teta ji vytáhla, trochu ji opucovala a zabalila ji jako vánoční dárek pro Harryho.

Byl zrovna v nejlepší části knihy, když ho znovu začala cosi svědit. Bezmyšlenkovitě se poškrabal na břiše a četl dál. Svědění však neustávalo a za chvíli se Harry škrábal po celém těle. Sundal si tričko, stoupl si před zrcadlo a vyjekl vyděšením. Po celém těle měl barevné puchýřky! A všechny svědili a pálili! Na obličeji neměl naštěstí nic. Co mám dělat? Co to je? Alergická reakce na sprej? Dursleyovi odjeli kamsi na výlet. A jít za někým cizím se mu nechtělo. Chvíli se díval v obýváku na tv, chvíli si četl, chvíli se pokoušel namalovat bradavický znak a neustále se škrábal. Vlezl si do vany, ale ani tam svědění neustalo. Nakonec se rozhodl, že se půjde lehnout. Třeba to přes noc zmizí. Převlékl se do pyžama, vzal si z lékárničky aspirin a jednu Dudleyho tabletku proti alergii a vlezl si do postele. Ze spánku nic neměl. Celou noc se převaloval a neustále se drbal.

„Strýčku, prosím tě…"

„Co zas chceš Nevidí�, že za chvíli jedu do práce? Ani nasnídat člověka nenecháš"

„Já musím asi do nemocnice!"

„Cože?" zařval Veron „Proč?"

Místo odpovědi si Harry rozepnul pyžamový kabátek.

Teď pro změnu vykřikla teta Petunie „Co to proboha je? Co to je? Dudley! Okamžitě se zamkni v pokoji a vem si vitamíny!"

„Já nevím co to je. Knížku o běžných nemocech kouz.."

Veron vyskočil jako uštknutý hadem."Mlč! Petunie, volej na pohotovost! To ses jistě nakazil tam u vás! V té díře!"

Petunie vzlykla „Ale co když je to infekční. Budou se ptát kde se nakazil a co jim řekneme?"

Harry zašeptal „Já myslel naši nemocnici. Určitě existuje aspoň jedna. Jmenuje se asi Nemocnici sv. Munga." Druhou polovinu názvu si nechal raději pro sebe, strýc i teta už tak byli dost vyděšeni.

„Kde je?" Veron to vyslovil kupodivu tichým hlasem. Tvářil se však příšerně.

„To já nevím. Snad v Londýně. Nebo tam aspoň určitě budou vědět kde je."

„Myslí� že mám čas tě vozit po Londýně?"

„Ale co když je to nakažlivé? Chudáček Dudley!" opětně zavzlykala Petunie.

Veron nervózně přecházel po pokoji, rukama si vjel do vlasů a usilovně přemýšlel. „Petunie, ty dlužíš té staré kočkomilce od naproti nějaké vajíčka? Dej mi je, zanesu je tam a nenápadně se jí zeptám, zda neslyšela o nějakém ústavu tohohle jména."

Veron se vrátil asi za půl hodiny. Harry musel celou tu dobu stát na chodbě a teta zatím kuchyň vytírala dezinfekčním prostředkem.

„Ta baba snad ví o všem! Prý kolem budovy s tímhle praštěným názvem chodí s kočkama na výstavu. Obleč se! Já zatím dám do auta nějaké hadry."

„Jedu s tebou a vezmeme sebou i Dudleyho! Hned ho musí prohlédnout doktor!" prohlásila rozhodně Petunie.

A tak za chvíli jeli v autě směrem na Londýn všichni čtyři. Petunie si obětavě sedla do zadu, od Harryho ji dělila dřevěná deska, a Dudley se směl rozvalovat vedle Verona. Chvíli jezdili ulicemi, než konečně na staré oprýskané budově objevili neúplný nápis „Emoc u s M nga". Veron se ušklíbl „Tohle je nemocnice? Ovšem co se dá od vás očekávat. Díra nad díry!"

Petunie se tvářila starostlivě „Co když ji zrušili? Co pak?"

Harry pokrčil rameny a vešel do budovy. Dursleyovi šli raději za ním. Za dveřmi seděl starý muž v zednických montérkách a s přilbou na hlavě. „Vážení, tohle není turistická atrakce! Běžte pryč. Budova se opravuje. Je to tu nebezpečné." Na poslední slovo dal zvláštní důraz. Petunie se už chytala za hlavu, když to Harrymu docvaklo.

„Já vím!" usmál se „jenže já musím za nějakým pořádným doktorem." Dal si pozor aby na slovo pořádný dal ten samý přízvuk jakým mluvil zedník o nebezpečí. Teď se na oplátku usmál zedník „Achtáák! Copak polkl si galeon? Teda jste krásně maskovaní! Já si myslel že jste mudlové. A zatím jste naši! Co ti je? Kam tě mám poslat? Počkat, ty už jistě chodíš do Bradavic co? Takže další případ barevných černovic! Třetí patro. Infekční choroby dětí!"

Petunie zase zavzlykala "Já to věděla! Je to infekční!"

Zedník otevřel druhé vstupní dveře. Za nimi se objevila krásná chodba a velké schodiště potažené kobercem. Dursleyovi zírali, nechápali proč je budova z venku tak příšern�, když uvnitř překypuje krásou, cizokrajnými rostlinami, obrazy (byli tak rozrušení, že si vůbec nevšimli, úsměvů a mávání lidiček z portrétů). Pomalu stoupali do třetího patra. Před oddělením Infekční choroby dětí a mládeže uviděl Harry Charlieho Kirbstona ze Zmijozelu, znali se z hodin lektvarů. „Nazdar Pottře!" zahalekal Kirbston „Tak co, taky tě to tak svědí? Vsadím se, o co chceš Tyhle černovice mají u nás v ročníku skoro všichni!" Petunie zavzlykala „Je to hodně infekční!"

„Co nepochází z čistě kouzelnických rodin." dokončil větu Kirbston.

Harry se chtěl zeptat kdo z rodičů Kirbstona je mudla, ale strýc ho předešel „Je někdo v ordinaci? Nemám čas!"

„Jo. Je tam můj brácha. Bude to nadlouho. Protože se zkoušel léčit sám."

Sotva to dopověděl vyšla z ordinace žena a utírala si oči.

Petunie zavzlykala „Je to infekční a nebezpečné! Chudáček Dudley!" Žena schovala kapesník a smíchem nemohla skoro mluvit „Charlie, kdyby si to viděl! Ti dva tam sedí a povídají si o možnostech Havraspáru získat pohár a z Dicka zatím raší lístky! Vypadá jak.." a opětně se smíchy rozbrečela.

Veron nervózně chodil po chodbě, Dudley stál u zdi a nechápavě hleděl kolem sebe. Harry zatím polohlasem debatoval s Charliem. Kirbston totiž patřil k malé skupince zmijozelských se kterými byla občas řeč. Petunie se bezmyšlenkovitě natáhla po časopisech ležících na malém stolu. Zřejmě si v rozrušení nevšimla názvu „Týdeník moderní a zdravé čarodějky". Prolistovala pár stran, rychle časopis zavřela a štítivě ho odhodila. Konečně z ordinace vyšel vytáhlý chlapec „Charlie máš jít dovnitř!"

„Dovolíte, abychom šli teď my?" vyštěkl nervózně Veron a zároveň už vcházel do dveří ordinace. Harry se rychle otočil ke Charliemu „Promiň!"

Ordinace překvapila nejen mudly, ale i Harryho. Očekával podobnou strohou místnost jako byla ošetřovna ve škole. Místo ní se ocitl v krásném a modrém pokoji. Ano krásném a modrém. I doktor Nyriplyca byl modrý. Tedy jen oblečení a oči měl modré. Byl právě zabrán do velké tlusté knihy „Tak co pane Kirbstone? Měl jste doufám víc rozumu než váš bratr a neléčil jste se sám!"

Harry pochopil, že mluvit bude muset on. Strýc i teta nevěřícně zírali na vybavení ordinace. „Promiňte, já nejsem Kirbston. Já se jmenuji Harry Potter."

„Posaďte se. Harry Potter?" doktor nevěřícně vzhlédl od knihy. „Ty už chodíš do školy? Bože jak ten čas letí. Z které jsi koleje? Z Havraspáru?" v poslední větě se ozval nádech naděje. Harry už chápal proč je pokoj modrý. Nyriplyca ctí kolejní barvu i když už do Bradavic nechodí. Na několika místech visel havraspárský erb. Veron se zamračil „Přestaňte se s ním vybavovat. Na to není čas. Mě zajímá co mu je. Zda se to dá léčit a jaké hrozí riziko, že se nakazím já nebo moje rodina! A nejdřív mi řekněte jakou máte taxu a zda tu není nějaký levnější lékař. Tohle asi pojišťovna nezacvak�!"

Doktor se nechápavě podíval na strýce, tetu i Dudleyho. „Někdo z vás tří navštěvoval nebo navštěvuje Bradavice? Ne? A ty, jak se jim řík�? Ta obyčejná nemoc. Aha už vím! Plané neštovice jste měli? Ano? Tak vám nic nehrozí!"

Teta Petunie pokrčila rameny „Harry je měl také! Přesto tu nemoc chytil!"

„No jistě. Harry navštěvuje Bradavice. Kdežto vy, váš manžel a i váš syn jste proti kouzelným nemocem imunní, protože jste bez kouzelných schopností. Ne tedy proti všem, ale barevné černovice můžete chytit, jen pokud jste neměli plané neštovice!" Pak se obrátil na kostru stojící v koutě „Žán, dones mi prosím kartu Harryho Pottera!" Kostlivec se hnul, popošel ke kartotéce a Dudley s Petunijí vyběhli z ordinace. Strýc Veron chtěl také původně vzít do zaječích, uvědomil si však, že mu ještě lékař neřekl jak je to s tím placením. „A co ta cena?"

Nyriplyca vzal od kostlivce kartu „Jsme charitativní nemocnice. Léčíme zdarma. Ovšem pokud nám dáte několik srpců, či galeonů budeme jen rádi. Žádnou finanční pomoc neodmítáme."

Veron zamračeně prohlásil „Když zdarma, tak zdarma." Podíval se na Harryho „Počkáme na tebe v autě!"

Harrymu se ulevilo. Bál se, že bude muset Veronovi říct o svých penězích v bance. Doktor by jistě mudlovské peníze nechtěl a galeony zase neměli Dursleyovi.

„Takže mladý pane. Tady máš recept, v druhém patře je lékárna. Tou mastičkou co ti dají se budeš každý den třikrát natírat. Dokud to nezmizí. Hlavně se neškrab! Nebo se z toho stanou černé černovice a to by byl teprve problém! Buď rád, že jsi je dostal teď. Tahle nemoc je nebezpečnější čím je člověk starší. Tak a než půjdeš v září do školy stav se na pravidelnou prohlídku."

Harry sešel do lékárny. Nadšením vypískl „Prosím vás, dejte mi ještě támhle dvě čokoládové žabky a Bertíkovi fazolky!" To je štěstí, že jsem si vzal poslední drobné co mi zbyli, liboval si v duchu. Jak to jen schovám před Dudleym? Lékárnice mu naštěstí dala dost velký sáček a navrch jakousi odpornou zelenou hmotu. „Výživný žabinec. To máš místo multivitamínů co jedí mudlové. Je daleko zdravější a přirozenější než ty chemikálie!" usmála se na něj.

Na spod tedy dal sladkosti, na ně mastičku a přikryl to žabincem. Dudley byl pochopitelně zvědav co Harry dostal, jakmile uviděl zelený blivajz ztratil zájem. Dursleyovi se nezapomněli stavit ještě v jedné nemocnici. Teprve, když velice drahý doktor potvrdil, že Dudley je zdravý, jen by mohl trochu zhubnout (to teta hned vypustila z hlavy), zamířil Veron zpátky domů.


End file.
